Roles Reversed
by madmuffin14
Summary: You've all heard of mystery dungeon. A human turning into a pokemon. What if it was the other way around? Through some bizarre twist of fate, eight pokemon are hurtled into the world of humans. How will their journeys unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!**

**This first chapter might not make much sense, but the main characters, etc. are revealed in the next chapter.**

**So yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own pokemon.**

Celebi frantically raced through the forest, heart pounding, mind spinning.

They had found her.

After all this time, they had found her.

All this time.

Had the situation been different, Celebi might have laughed.

_Time._

She could remember when she had had perfect control of time. Before things had changed so drastically.

It all came down to this moment.

The last chance she had.

The passage of time.

Crash!

Her body tensed, and her heart nearly stopped beating.

They were here.

Her scream was unheard as they knocked her into a tree, and she saw stars.

A giant paw pinned her to the ground. She could barely breathe.

She felt hot breath on her face, and opened her eyes, petrified with fear.

"Arcanine… you're here for Heatran, then?" she said, trying to sound braver than she felt.

Her mind was racing. She needed to think of something.

_Needed _to.

Arcanine snapped his jaws menacingly.

"You know what we want. You can do this the easy way, or…"

As if on cue, several growlithe stepped into view, snarling and smirking at celebi's pain.

"I won't!" screamed Celebi, struggling against her captor.

Arcanine laughed. High, cold, clear laughter that reverberated throughout the lifeless forest.

Celebi coughed, forcing more air into her lungs.

Arcanine placed his snout next to celebi's ear.

"The passage of time…" he hissed.

She struggled harder, heart thundering in her throat.

"Alright, we're going to have to do this the hard way. A shame, really," Said Arcanine, an eerie smile illuminating his face. "Maybe we can persuade you."

The growlithe began to walk forward, mouths foaming.

There was a flash of yellow.

A blinding light, and Celebi was free once more. She flapped her wings and ascended into the air once more.

She grinned widely.

"Jirachi, dear! I thought you would never come!"

"It's been a rough thousand years, my friend!" Jirachi beamed. "Now, to deal with them…"

He nodded at the furious pack of Growlithe below.

"Arcanine, my dear, I'm afraid we're off. And the fun was just starting, too…" Celebi said.

"Prepare to teleport." Jirachi called.

He grabbed celebi's arm, and narrowly avoided a growlithe's jaws.

"The passage of time!" Called Jirachi.

And they were off.

Swirling through dimension itself.

Everything was so very _real _in limbo, and yet nothing really was.

Celebi could _feel _again, for the first time in decades. The wind whipped at her face, and she welcomed the sensation. She saw unimaginable splashes of _colour_, a thing she had forgotten existed.

Once more, her heart flooded with hope.

Perhaps it was foolish, but her heart fluttered, and she couldn't help but grin. It had been quite some time since she had last smiled.

They were on their way.

They were going to _make it._

"Now arriving!" Jirachi sang.

And once more, there was nothing. No sound, no colour, no hope.

The future was a grim place.

She forced herself to be confident, and observed her surroundings.

"Ah, yes! The passage of time is just up ahead!" She called, excitedly.

They rushed through the forest once more, until finally they stood upon the opening to the passage of time.

It was a blinding, pulsating light. Still unopened, untouched after all these years.

"Can you still do this?" Jirachi asked, looking at Celebi.

"Of course! What do you take me for?" Celebi said, smiling.

She felt hope again, even in this grim place.

_They were going back._

She focused, hard. She concentrated every ounce of her power on opening the passage.

It was probably the single most important thing she would ever do.

Jirachi lit up.

"You're doing it!"

And with a swirling of sound, the passage opened fully.

"Alright, we have to be quick," said Jirachi determinedly.

Celebi nodded.

"I'll see you in the past, my friend," she said.

"Don't lose sight of the goal. We must attain it at all costs," Jirachi said, resolute.

He looked at Celebi, adventure in his eyes.

"We're the only ones who can."

Celebi nodded, and looked back towards the passage.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! You can see pictures of some of these characters on my friend Alicia's deviantart account. Her username is "elfunkymonkey" look it up, if you want.**

**I still don't own pokemon.**

"One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!"

The morning ritual at the guild was exactly the same every morning. Eevee no longer even thought about what she was saying anymore.

She could still remember her first morning at the guild. Excitement pulsing through her veins, drinking in every word of the guild's motto. The inspiring words pounded through her head late into the night.

Now they seemed less exciting somehow, as if they were wearing rather thin.

She watched as Chatot talked, giving another morning lecture. She heard his words, but she didn't really take any in. It was too early in the morning, and she was finding it harder and harder to get motivated these days.

She turned around to face her trusted partner, Riolu.

He looked just as determined and resolute as always. His eyes were fixed on the guildmaster and chatot.

She smiled slightly, and turned back to face the guildmaster. Was it just her, or did even Wigglytuff seem rather tired this morning? She really hoped he hadn't fallen asleep again.

Chatot dismissed the teams, and she perked up slightly. Occasionally, Chatot would assign special missions to the teams, directly from the guildmaster. Eevee always got her hopes up for one of these missions.

"Eevee, come on! Let's go upstairs before all of the good bulletin board jobs are gone!" Cried Riolu, grabbing her by the paw and rushing her up the stairs.

"But…"

Chatot wasn't even looking at them. He was deep in conversation with the guildmaster.

Eevee turned back to Riolu and they stepped into the crowded mission room. They navigated their way through other teams, all scurrying for their first pick of missions.

"Outlaws or other missions?" Asked Riolu, glancing at the two bulletin boards.

"Let's go for an outlaw today," declared Eevee. She was in the mood for some adventure.

They shuffled over to the outlaw board and examined the faces strewn across it.

Igglybuff, magikarp, and mime jr. All "E" ranked.

"The job bulletin board, then?" Asked Riolu blithely.

Eevee nodded, and meandered over to the board, just in time to see a team of four overweight skittys accepting the last available mission.

She turned to Riolu, crestfallen.

"I guess we'll have to skip a day or take an outlaw," she suggested half-heartedly.

"Maybe sentry duty? It pays well, I guess," Replied Riolu.

Eevee tried to be positive. "Yeah, sure. Let's go tell loudred and digglett before somebody takes that too."

Riolu shot her a sympathetic look, and they meandered back downstairs.

"The pokemon is Whismur! The pokemon is Whismur!" called Eevee. She listened as her voice reverberated around the tunnel, and heard Loudred faintly respond it in the distance.

"Heard ya!"

She watched as the pokemon's foot treaded away, and all she saw was the light of the sky once again.

Sentry duty was tedious and boring. There were long periods of waiting in between footprints, and it wasn't exactly interesting to endlessly shout pokemon names through a tunnel.

She stood there, in complete silence. Twisting her guild bandanna around her paw. Several minutes passed. She wished they had taken an outlaw. That would still be a lot more interesting than this.

Riolu was standing silently beside her.

Another foot stepped onto the grate.

"The footprint is Espeon's! The footprint is Espeon's!"

The espeon stepped to the side, and let its companion onto the grate.

"The footprint is Wartortle's! The footprint is Wartortle's!"

There was a sudden commotion from down the tunnel. She heard loudred talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Sudden footfalls, and he dashed down the tunnel toward them.

"We're going upstairs! Come on!"

Riolu looked excited, and followed Loudred back down the tunnel

Eevee was completely baffled.

"What? Why? Who's going to do sentry duty?"

But no one was listening. They gathered in the main room, where Wigglytuff was talking animatedly to the espeon and wartortle. Other teams were flooding in too, and Eevee wondered how the word had travelled around so fast.

"Who are they?" Eevee asked, completely oblivious.

"They're famous explorers from a far away region! Didn't you listen to Chatot this morning?" asked Riolu, looking questioningly at Eevee.

Eevee blushed slightly.

"So, they're really famous?"

Riolu nodded.

"I've never heard of them before, but apparently the others have."

Eevee watched as the other teams swarmed around the new arrivals.

The two famous explorers seemed completely nonchalant about all of the attention. They continued talking to the guildmaster, and ignored all other teams in the room. While Wigglytuff was carefree and cheerful, Espeon was serious and sullen. Wartortle was standing off to the side, dismal.

Eevee wasn't sure what to think. They made her feel uncomfortable, somehow.

"Everybody! Quiet down please!" Chatot called. "Could the teams we have spoken to please come into the guildmaster's office?"

Eevee watched as two other teams stepped cautiously to the front of the room, and followed the others into the office.

A general murmur rose around the crowd. What were they doing in there?

Several teams started to crowd around the door, trying to listen to what was being said.

The hall quieted down as everyone tried to listen in.

Several teams remained behind, including Eevee and Riolu.

Riolu looked longingly at the door.

"What do you think's going on?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Do you want to…" She looked at the door. She wanted to know what was happening, but eavesdropping on the guildmaster just seemed wrong, somehow.

"Hey! Eevee! They're talking about you!" Exclaimed a random member of the guild.

Eevee froze.

"What?"

She was suddenly swarmed with guild members, pulling her to the door.

Riolu followed, excited

Eevee pressed her ear against the door, uncertainly.

"Mission… trainers… if… and… Eevee…"

Eevee jolted away from the door, heart pounding.

Riolu looked at Eevee, wide-eyed.

"Did you hear what they said?"

She pressed her ear against the door again.

"No…"

Riolu looked disappointed.

"Me either…"

Eevee closed her eyes and tried to listen again. But they had stopped talking.

Everyone jumped away from the door as it swung open. Espeon looked inquisitively at the guilty cluster of teams, then turned back to Wigglytuff.

Eevee looked at them, trembling with anticipation.

Espeon nodded at the guildmaster, then set off for the stairs.

Eevee watched her approach, eyes wide. Espeon looked right past her, and continued walking without faltering.

And then she and Wartortle were gone.

Eevee sunk to the ground, baffled. Riolu looked severely disappointed.

The other teams started to clear into the mess hall.

"I thought for sure they said your name," mumbled Riolu.

"Guess not," Said Eevee, a little disappointed.

"Eevee, go to sleep," Said Riolu, rolling over and looking at her silhouette by the window.

"Sorry," she said, slipping away and curling up on her bed.

"Alright, tomorrow we need to get up slightly before wake-up call, then we can hurry on to be the closest to the ladder by morning address. Then we need to hurry up as soon as chatot stops talking. You can take the outlaw notice board, and I'll take the job board, and we'll look for the highest ranked missions. Try to pick ones in places we've never seen. We need to build up experience. Chatot sends all the other guild members out more than us, because he works on the principle of trust. We're newcomers to the guild, so it's only natural that…"

Eevee didn't really get it, but she nodded and smiled as Riolu talked.

"Anyway, we'd better go to bed," Said Riolu, rolling over. "Night. See you tomorrow."

Eevee sighed.

"See you tomorrow."

"She's a _wimp. _There's no _way_…" Wartortle was sitting in the corner, sullen.

"I don't know. You can't always tell just by looking at them. Give it time," Espeon was nonchalantly carving marks into the floor of their room.

"It can't be her. You're sure?" Wartortle was completely dejected.

"Yes. It has to be." Espeon said, looking up at Wartortle.

"And why exactly are we doing this?"

"It's important. I can't explain how. It just is." Espeon sighed.

"You and your visions," Wartortle said, almost smiling for the first time. "Ever since you've evolved, it's been nothing but psychic revelations for you."

Espeon smiled at her partner.

"I've never been wrong before."


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, the page breaks last chapter didn't show up -_-. Just to clear things up, Riolu did not fall asleep in the middle of the guild, and wartortle was not in the corner of Eevee's room. I'll try to use page breaks that show up this time. If anyone knows how to add a page break without re-uploading the whole chapter, please tell me.**

**I don't own pokemon. It would be pretty awesome if I did, though.**

It started out as any other dream.

Eevee was on a mission with Riolu, but there was too much food. So they went to the swamp. But the kecleon market in the swamp had too much of a line-up, so she walked around the building, and then… it changed.

It didn't feel so much like a dream anymore. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light, either. It was just nothingness. She could feel the thick air pressing in on every bit of her body, and her heart beating steadily in her chest.

Every muscle in her body tensed as the voice spoke.

"Eevee…"

It was barely a whisper, but Eevee could hear it clearly. She groggily rotated her paws through the blank air around her, then turned to where she thought the noise came from.

"Eevee…" It mumbled again, a little more clearly this time.

Eevee blinked, wondering if she should respond.

"Um… hello?" she said uncertainly.

"Eevee… mission…" The voice was fading again.

"What? What do you mean mission?" Eevee urged the voice, excited in spite of herself.

"Tomorrow… You need… mission…" The voice was barely audible.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Eevee cried, eyes widening as darkness began to close in on her.

But the voice did not respond, and Eevee was fading away. She tried to call out again, but she could no longer hear her own voice.

And all was dark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Eevee!" called Riolu, shaking her. "Wake up!"

"Whatimesit?" She mumbled, stupidly.

"We need to get an early start towards the job boards!" Said Riolu, looking slightly irritated.

"Mmmm…" Eevee sat up, rubbing her eyes.

It was still dark out, and the guild was silent.

"Come on," whispered Riolu, and they slipped outside.

She couldn't make a sound. The smallest noise could tip the balance. She inched past the other rooms along the hall, not daring to breathe.

She edged towards the main room, keeping track of her every movement.

ROOOOAR!

She practically jumped out of her skin. Riolu pulled her against the wall, and they froze.

ROOOOAR!

Eevee squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself.

ROOOOAR!

She opened one eye, daring to glance around slightly.

Riolu was standing at the door to a nearby crew room. He motioned her over.

She peered cautiously around the corner.

Loudred was fast asleep, taking gracious gulps of air.

ROOOOAR!

And he was snoring.

Eevee tried to stifle her laughter, and Riolu smiled as he led her once more down the hall.

They shuffled past the guildmaster's room, and quickly headed up the ladder towards the job bulletin boards.

"Let's just pick out a few good missions, and then we'll go back down for morning address…" Riolu whispered, poking his head up to the next floor.

He froze.

"Eevee, there're pokemon up there already," he said, disappointed that someone had stolen his idea.

Eevee crawled up next to him and took a look.

"That's Espeon," She breathed. "So… those must be the people going on the special mission today!"

Riolu sighed longingly.

"They're so _lucky_."

Eevee looked at her feet.

"I…I think we should go with them," she whispered. She didn't know where the thought came from, but the moment she voiced it, she knew it was what they must do.

Riolu blinked.

"What? That's insane!"

Eevee blushed slightly. She knew it was a stupid idea.

"It… it was a dream I had. But it wasn't really like a dream. There was a voice… that said… something…" She faded off.

If Riolu had eyebrows, he would have been raising them mockingly.

"So you want us to go on a dangerous mission meant for extremely advanced pokemon, put ourselves in danger, risk paying high penalties should we be discovered, and blindly follow a bunch of pokemon we don't know to who knows where? Because of a dream you had?"

Eevee sighed a little. It _was _insane…

Suddenly, Riolu split into a devilish grin.

"That's brilliant! It sounds like so much fun!"

Eevee looked up in astonishment.

Riolu peered back over the top of the ladder, and watched as the six pokemon left.

He counted to fifteen.

"Alright, Eevee. It's now or never," he whispered.

Eevee smiled a little.

"Alright… let's go." She said, climbing into the foyer.

Riolu led the way up the next ladder.

"Okay, so we'll stay about half a mile away at all times. Unless we can't see them anymore."

He paused halfway up the ladder.

"By the way, this is still insane."

Eevee smiled.

"I know. Let's go."


End file.
